


open heart

by McKayfan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayfan/pseuds/McKayfan
Summary: Carson thinks about Rodney as he sleeps.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Rodney McKay
Kudos: 24





	open heart

I do not own star gate Atlantis just borrowing Carson and Rodney.

Open heart.

Carson sat in the darked room with his hands wrapped round a cup of coffee that had long gone cold, watching his patient sleep even though he knew he was going to be just fine. Sitting here watching, the rise and fall of his chest comforted, him let him know that everything would be all right as long as he could see that chest rise and fall.

Carson knew that when Rodney found out that Carson had stayed up all night watching him sleep, he would roll his eyes and make some sort of sarcastic comment. Carson knew, however, that would just be to hide the embarrassment of having someone care about him.

However, one night when Carson would be caught up in the lab, or treating somebody, Rodney will and silently slip into Carson's office and leave a cup of hot coffee and whatever food he could rustle up, sitting on his desk as a thank you. He would leave without being noticed. Or so he thinks.

Carson knew that Rodney had not had much love in his life and under that tough exterior lay a lonely, lost man, crying out for someone to love and love him back.

After this latest incident, when he had come so close to losing him, Carson decided that he was going to show Rodney that there was someone out there for him. He would sit him down and open his heart to him and Carson hoped that Rodney would open his in return.

Together they would mend that broken heart and show the world what sort of man Rodney McKay really was.


End file.
